Miroir magique au mur
by Syln
Summary: [Défi Halloween] Il veut juste se regarder dans le miroir avant de partir, histoire de vérifier qu'il est présentable. Sauf qu'il y a un problème : ce n'est pas lui dans la glace.


Petit OS pour le défi Halloween. Bon dieu que ce fut compliqué à écrire ! (même si l'idée était là dès le début)

Je ne sais pas si ça rentre vraiment dans le thème "horreur" mais bon, on va dire que oui parce que c'est pas très très joyeux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Miroir magique au mur**

Le miroir ne renvoie pas l'effet escompté.

Il veut juste vérifier sa tête avant de sortir. Vérifier qu'aucun cerne ne s'étale sous ses yeux, que ses cheveux ont leur aspect habituel, inspecter ses dents pour éliminer toute trace visible. Il doit rejoindre les autres pour une soirée film d'horreur comme Kairi les affectionne tant. Il jette un œil dans le grand miroir du couloir pour vérifier que tout en ordre. Sauf qu'il pile net devant la glace.

Ce n'est pas son reflet qui est représenté.

Il est blond. Jamais, au grand jamais dans sa vie il n'a été blond. Ses traits sont plus fins aussi, il a l'impression d'être plus petit. Ses yeux sont plus bleus. Une espèce d'armure couvre son épaule, ses vêtements ne sont pas les siens. Il baisse la tête et tombe nez à nez avec ses chaussures jaunes préférées. Il la relève, l'autre a des chaussures bleues-noires. Il ne comprend pas. Ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant, l'inconnu fait les mêmes gestes que lui. Il n'est pas lui et pourtant si. Il s'examine, regarde attentivement qui est cet autre. Sa main se pose sur la surface lisse et froide. Le blond en fait de même. Et... rien. Juste sa main qui laisse des traces qui feront hurler sa mère. Des dizaines de questions se bousculent dans sa tête et il cherche une réponse dans ses yeux à lui. Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas. Et l'armure sur son épaule brille soudainement.

Elle s'anime. Une douleur lui traverse l'omoplate et il hurle. De souffrance et de peur. Un éclair de lucidité lui rappelle que ses parents sont sortis manger dehors et qu'ils ne viendront pas l'aider. Il est seul. L'armure s'étant sur bras, la douleur aussi. Il peut voir la propagation de cette masse noire dans le miroir, qui statufie son bras. Il ne peut plus le bouger et pourtant, il le sent comme jamais. Mais, lorsqu'il regarde son bras à lui, il n'y a rien ! La substance continue son chemin et il hurle, hurle, de terreur en la voyant envahir son cou et sa poitrine. C'est comme si on avait posé une chape de plomb sur sa cage thoracique et son souffle se perd quelque part dans sa gorge. il ne peut plus du tout bouger et cette chose entre dans sa bouche, lui couvre tout le visage et il ne voit rien et il est sûr qu'il va mourir car il ne respire plus et...

Il manque de tomber à terre et se cogne l'épaule contre le mur derrière lui. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son visage et sous son tee-shirt. Il a cru qu'il allait mourir ! Ses yeux rivés sur le sol, il essaie de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il a tout imaginé. Après, tout, comment cela pourrait être réel? Il se force à relever les yeux, convaincu que se sont ses yeux bleus qu'il va croiser, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux marrons en piques sur sa tête. Mais il tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux de nuit et des cheveux noirs. Un visage fin, une petite bouche mignonne, des cheveux un peu longs. Une fille. Et là encore, elle imite ses mouvements, ses expressions. Comme un vrai miroir. Sauf que ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit débloquer, délirer, halluciner. Malade, voilà. Il est malade. Il porte une main à son front. Rien, aucun signe d'une quelconque fièvre. Juste la gamine en face qui l'imite. Elle est si petite et si fine, un peu masculine aussi. Il a l'impression qu'elle lui ressemble. Il la regarde sans comprendre. Elle lui adresse un grand sourire.

Et le cauchemar recommence. Il souffre de partout. Ses pieds sont compressés, il a l'impression de se ratatiner, une cage de fer enserre son torse tandis que des aliens éclosent dans sa poitrine. Mais le pire c'est sa tête, sa tête qui étouffe dans un bocal ; qui est coupée au couteau ; qui tire sa peau ses muscles et tout tout tout. Un feu d'artifice de douleur explose dans son bassin et lorsqu'il pose la main à cet endroit, il sent un liquide chaud et en la relevant il voit du rouge. Il saigne à l'entrejambe, comme une fille qui a ses règles. Et ça lui torture l'intérieur, il est d'accord pour mourir si ça lui permet d'échapper à la douleur. Plié en deux, il pose une main sur le miroir et elle l'attrape. Il ne sait pas qui elle est, mais elle le regarde, lui qui est désormais elle, et elle pleure en serrant sa main tellement fort ! Elle le broie entièrement. Il a l'impression que l'espace diminue de plus en plus, qu'il va mourir écrabouillé par une cage invisible alors il abandonne, il se laisse tomber...

Et le sol est froid sous son corps, tandis qu'il entraperçoit le bout de ses chaussures jaunes. Il est redevenu lui-même. Enfin, il croit... Allongé par terre, il n'ose pas se relever ou ne serait-ce que bouger un doigt de pied. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de sang. Il est vivant. Ouais, vivant. Ça le surprend presque de se dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore achevé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui veulent mais, clairement, ce n'est pas boire un thé avec lui. Et pourtant, au fond d'eux, d'elle surtout, il a senti une tristesse à ébranler la Terre entière. Qui sont-ils bordel?! Il se redresse doucement, ne pas se brusquer. Il a la nausée maintenant. La douleur était-elle réelle au moins? Ou alors est-ce que c'était juste son cerveau qui débloquait? Son point d'accroche dans la réalité a disparu. Toutes les hypothèses qui lui traversent l'esprit lui semblent plausibles. Elles vont d'une tumeur au cerveau à l'idée de la dimension parallèle. Voir les deux en même temps. Rien ne lui convient, son esprit ne se stoppe sur aucune d'entre elles. Il a tellement, tellement peur. Cette soirée tourne au cauchemar. Il se relève doucement, en s'aidant du mur. Tremblotant, il regarde l'autre bout du couloir, là où est la porte, son salut. Il est obligé de passer devant ce putain de miroir, il est obligé de se confronter à ça. Quelle connerie d'être tombé du mauvais côté ! Il n'a pas d'autres choix.

D'un geste hésitant, il passe son bras. Celui-ci se reflète dans la glace, nu et sans rien. Exactement comme le sien. Ça le rassure, le soulage. C'est fini? C'est bon? C'est fou comme l'espoir s'accroche à n'importe quoi de rassurant pour exister. Parce qu'il sait, ça ne peut pas être déjà fini. Doucement il se relève et, après une grande inspiration, il passe devant le miroir, rapidement, sans le regarder. Ça devrait fonctionner !

Toc

Il sursaute et regarde par erreur dans la glace. Et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas lui. C'est un autre garçon blond, mais différend du premier. Il n'a pas les mêmes vêtements, il est plus blond que l'autre. Et surtout, il a le poing contre le miroir, comme si il venait de toquer. Pour la première fois, il est lui et l'autre est l'autre. Bouche-bée, il dévisage ce garçon qui lui fat un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche. Ses jambes bougent toutes seules et il s'avance. La main trace quelque chose sur la surface lisse et il doit y accorder toute son attention pour comprendre qu'il "écrit".

 _Tu te souviens?_

Se souvenir? Mais de quoi? Ses yeux fouillent ceux de l'autre, espérant y dénicher quelque chose qui éveillerait une mémoire cachée. Mais il n'y a rien, même pas un éclat dans ce regard. Rien qui ne remue son intérieur. Il secoue négativement la tête. Et le blond prend un air résigné, comme si il savait déjà mais avait quand même espéré.

 _Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça?_

Bien évidemment que non ! Comment peut-il savoir qui ils sont?! Il est un garçon normal, totalement lambda ! Il n'a jamais rencontré ces gens alors comment peut-il savoir? Comment peut-il comprendre? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre sérieusement?! La colère s'empare de lui. Il est martyrisé par ces... ces... personnes dans le miroir ! Que leur a-t-il fait? Rien. Il s'apprête à dire ce qu'il en pense quand la main de l'autre rebouge.

 _On se connait. On te connait._

Il fronce les sourcils. Ils le connaissent? D'où? Quand?

 _Tu nous as oublié, effacé, exterminé de ta mémoire. Mais on a existé. Grâce à toi, ou plutôt à cause._

Une amnésie? Cela ne fait pas partie de ses hypothèses. En même temps, cela ne semble pas logique ! Il aurait vu que quelque chose clochait, si il y avait vraiment eu un événement traumatique... n'est-ce pas? Et puis, comment aurait-il pu naitre grâce à lui? Ils ont son âge ! Et pourquoi à cause? Vraiment, il ne comprend plus rien. L'autre soupire.

 _C'est facile pour toi, après toi. Juste te laisser porter, faire litière de nous._

 _Tu n'as pas eu à souffrir ou à disparaitre, toi._

 _On a fait ça pour toi, pour que tu existes. Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies._

 _Eux n'ont pas de rancune, juste une immense tristesse._

 _Mais moi, je t'en veux._

Il y a quelque chose qui monte en lui, en lisant toutes ces phrases, tout ces reproches insensés. Il ne peut pas écouter en serrant les dents. Il ne peut pas hocher la tête et laisser couler. Car qui il est, lui, pour le juger? Que connait-il de sa vie? De tout ce qu'il est? Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Et il n'a rien à se reprocher ! Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire souffrir !

 **C'est votre histoire, pas la mienne !**

Et l'autre fulmine, sent la colère, a les traits déformés par la rage. Une forte envie de vomir l'envahit. Ses doigts semblent compresser dans des anneaux brûlants et il voit flou. Il essaie de soutenir le regard de l'autre mais vraiment, la douleur est trop forte alors il se ratatine sur lui-même pour l'étouffer. Il se fait regarder de haut, il est en bas. L'autre le contrôle. Et. Il fait comme un pas en avant. Comme pour sortir du miroir.

Il hurle de peur et, totalement désespéré, abat son poing sur le miroir. Celui-ci se fissure, sous le regard étonné du blond. Il continue, il frappe, cogne, jusqu'à ce que tout se brise. Et une fois toute la glace à terre, il s'en va fracasser tous les autres de la maison. Un par un. Totalement terrifié. Ses mains sont ensanglantées, il a mal mais il continue, jusqu'à ce que vraiment tous ne soient que morceaux.

Hébété, il va dans la salle de bain, repassant dans le couloir, tendu. Il nettoie ses mains et les bande, de façon presque inconsciente. Il pleure, des petits sanglots qui flottent dans l'air, parce qu'il a pu lire le _"On reviendra"_ sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il tremble, il a peur, terrorisé par des fantômes, voilà ce qu'il est. Et même quand il entend toquer à la porte, il ne bouge pas, et reste là à essayer de redevenir lui.

Il se promet que jamais plus il ne se regardera dans un miroir. Que jamais plus il ne voudra voir un miroir. Il compte bannir cet objet de son vocabulaire, de sa maison, de sa vie. Jamais plus il ne laissera une glace exister.

Jamais plus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

\- Merde Kairi, c'est quoi ton délire avec ces merdes?!

\- T'es pas au courant? Ce soir c'est la nuit où tout ce qui n'existe plus revient. Personnes comme objets ! Donc j'ai ramené des trucs que j'ai trouvé dehors. Cette célébration revient chaque année.

\- Et Sora est un de tes trucs trouvés dehors?

\- Ta gueule Tidus, t'es juste nul ! Eh, Sora? Ça va? T'es tout pâle... Merde ! Sora !

* * *

J'ai casé une référence à _Alien_ et une autre à _Blanche Neige_ , je suis très fière !  
Et pour l'expression "faire litière" ça veut dire "ne pas tenir compte compte de". J'ai réussi à caser ça ! Wouhou ! (je l'ai trouvé teeeeellement par hasard !)  
Oh ! Et "cerne" c'est vraiment masculin ! J'ai raison ! (ne t'en fais pas mon loir, tu vas t'en remettre)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review?


End file.
